masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson ist ein ranghoher Offizier bei Cerberus. Sie gehört zu den engsten Mitarbeitern des Unbekannten, der die kritischsten und gefährlichsten Aufgaben übertragen werden und führt dabei die Lazarus-Zelle, mit der Aufgabe Commander Shepard zu überwachen, an. Sie ist eine begabte Biotikerin, verfügt über reichlich taktische Kampferfahrung und kann darüber hinaus ausgezeichnet Situationen analysieren und bewerten. Frühe Jahre Der wohlhabende und einflussreiche Industrielle Henry Lawson versuchte vor einigen Jahrzehnten sich eine Dynastie zu erschaffen. Dazu ließ er Teile seiner DNS so umstrukturieren, dass daraus ein perfekter Mensch geschaffen werden sollte; mit überlegener Intelligenz, erhöhter Widerstandskraft gegen jegliche Umwelteinflüsse, verbesserter Biotik und verlängerter Lebenspanne. So wurde letztendlich Miranda "geboren", oder wie sie selbst sagt: Sie war die erste, die er behalten hatte. Miranda wuchs mutterlos auf. In ihrer Kindheit und Jugend wurde sie von ihrem Vater streng überwacht und kontrolliert. Ihr wurde verboten Freunde zu haben oder soziale Kontakte zu pflegen; sie sollte immer das Beste geben ohne Dank dafür zu erwarten. Gleichzeitig erhielt sie die besten Ausbildungen, die man für Geld kaufen konnte. Als Miranda schließlich erkannte, dass ihr Vater nie eine Tochter wollte, sondern stets lediglich nach einer perfekten Dynastie strebte, plante sie sofort ihre Flucht. Als sie alt genug war, setzte sie ihre Pläne in die Tat um und es gelang ihr ihm zu entkommen. Dieser nutzte daraufhin seinen gesamten Einfluss, um sie durch die Galaxie zu jagen. Schließlich schloss sich Miranda Cerberus an, in der Hoffnung dort Schutz vor ihrem Vater zu finden. Da der Unbekannte stets auf der Suche nach bemerkenswerten Individuen ist, erkannte er sofort ihr großes Potential und nahm sie unter seine Fittiche. Ihr Vater war zu der Zeit einer der größten finanziellen Unterstützer von Cerberus und spendete bereits seit Jahren großzügig für die Organisation. Er stoppte umgehend den Geldtransfer, als er erfuhr, dass Miranda zu Cerberus geflüchtet war, gab damit aber auch endlich ihre Verfolgung auf. Miranda akzeptierte in der nächsten Zeit immer mehr die Arbeit und Ziele von Cerberus. Sie genießt die Arbeit unter Menschen mit derartigem Potenzial und Intelligenz und wurde in den folgenden Jahren einer der ranghöchsten Offiziere von Cerberus. Miranda verfügt über eine direkte Verbindung zum Unbekannten und gehört zu den wenigen, die persönlichen Kontakt mit ihm haben. Persönlichkeit Miranda ist eine gute Kämpferin und eine begabte Biotikerin. Sie setzt alles daran, dass ihr Vater ihre jüngere Zwillingsschwester Oriana Lawson nicht in die Finger bekommt. Sie ist geschickt und schlau. Sie steht zu ihrer Arbeit und weiß, wer ihr Boss ist und hält sich an die Anweisungen ihres jeweiligen Anführers. Sie sagt offen ihre Meinung und scheut nicht davor, auch mal selber schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie bemerkt schnell, wenn jemand sie oder das Team verraten hat, meist bevor etwas Schlimmes passiert. Miranda wird von den meisten an Bord zwar sehr respektiert, oft auch bewundert, allerdings ist sie kaum beliebt, da sie nach außen hin sehr kaltherzig und knallhart erscheinen kann und oft recht zickig rüberkommt. Auch führt ihre attraktive Erscheinung, die sie bewusst einsetzt, zu Bemerkungen innerhalb der männlichen Crew, was manche Frauen mitunter zu abfälligen Kommentaren hinreißen lässt. Nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihrer Loyalität und Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber Cerberus ist sie für viele kein willkommener Gesprächspartner, vor allem für jene, die betonen ausschließlich für Shepard zu arbeiten. Mass Effect: Erlösung left|150px|Miranda in Mass Effect: ErlösungNachdem Commander Shepard überraschend getötet wurde, versuchte Cerberus an die Leiche zu kommen, und setzte unter anderem Miranda Lawson darauf an. Der Shadow Broker war aber ebenfalls an der Leiche interessiert. Der erste Versuch Mirandas bestand darin, einen seiner Agenten, Feron, auf Omega abzuwerben, was misslang. Später rettete Miranda mit Cerberus-Eliteeinheiten Feron und Liara T'Soni in einer Seitengasse von Omega vor einem Hinterhalt der Blue Suns, die vom Shadow Broker auf Feron angesetzt worden waren. Nach der Rekrutierung von Liara zur Rettung von Shepards Leiche, beschattete Miranda die Asari und konnte beobachten, wie Grizz, ein Agent des Shadow Brokers, mit der Leiche von Omega entkam. Für Miranda ergab sich eine Schussposition, jedoch wurde ein Erschießen vom Unbekannten untersagt. Letztlich wurde Shepards Leiche unter Aufopferung Ferons von Liara gerettet und in der Lazarus-Forschungsstation an Miranda übergeben. Mass Effect: Galaxy ... Mass Effect 2 Waffenfertigkeiten *Maschinenpistolen *Schwere Pistolen Kräfte Prolog right|250pxZu Beginn ist Miranda Lawson in einem Gespräch mit dem Unbekannten, dem Anführer der Organisation Cerberus, zu sehen, in dem sie sich über Commander Shepard und seiner / ihrer Bedeutung für die Menschheit unterhalten. Aus dem Gespräch geht zwar hervor, dass irgendetwas einschneidendes mit dem Commander geschehen sein muss, was genau, entpuppt sich allerdings erst in den darauf folgenden Szenen, in der zu sehen ist, wie die SSV Normandy von den Kollektoren zerstört und Shepard dabei getötet wird. Dossier Nachdem Shepards Leiche in den Besitz von Cerberus gelangte, wurde sogleich - unter enormen Aufwand und Kosten - das Lazarus-Projekt in Gang gesetzt. Unter der Führung von Miranda sollte das Ziel Shepards völlige Wiederherstellung sein. Nach zwei Jahren gelang schließlich Shepards Rehabilitation. Lazarus Station Kurz bevor Shepards Wiederherstellung beendet werden kann, versucht der abtrünnige Offizier Wilson, durch das Hacken sämtlicher Sicherheitsmechs der Station, Shepard zu töten. Den Umständen entsprechend sah sich Miranda gezwungen, Shepard früher als geplant aus der Narkose zu holen. Allerdings kann sie das nur über Funkkontakt tun, da sie sich zu der Zeit gerade am anderen Ende der Anlage aufhält und ebenfalls unter Beschuss steht. Miranda bemüht sich Shepard lebend aus der Station zu bekommen, obwohl sie selbst um ihr Leben kämpfen muss. Eine Weile lotst sie Shepard per Funk durch die Anlage, bis der Kontakt abbricht. Kurz darauf trifft Shepard glücklicherweise den Soldaten Jacob Taylor, der auf eine Anfrage Shepards über Mirandas Verbleib allerdings nichts sonderlich besorgt zu sein scheint: "Sie kann auf sich aufpassen" lautet sein Kommentar. 250px|left|Miranda erschiesst WilsonBeim Durchqueren treffen sie auf den verletzten Wilson, ohne zu wissen, dass er für das Chaos verantwortlich ist und nehmen ihn mit. Dabei stolpert man immer wieder über Logdateien, wo u.a. Miranda als "eiskaltes Miststück" bezeichnet wird. Erst in der Evakuierungszone trifft man endlich leibhaftig auf Miranda, die Wilson ohne zu zögern vor den Augen Shepards und Jacobs umgehend erschießt. Sie erklärt Shepard ihre Vorgehensweise knapp und unhöflich, und bemerkt, dass sie sofort zum Unbekannten müssen. Shepard traut ihr vorerst nicht, es bleibt ihm / ihr allerdings nichts anderes übrig als mitzukommen. Während des Fluges zum Unbekannten führt Miranda noch einen knappen Test durch, um Shepards Erinnerungsvermögen zu prüfen, wird allerdings von Jacob unterbrochen, der Shepard als völlig wiederhergestellt sieht. Nachdem man das erste Mal mit dem Unbekannten geredet hat, kann man sich mit Miranda kurz unterhalten und sich für die Wiederherstellung bedanken. Allerdings bleibt sie unhöflich und abweisend und meint, sie hoffe, dass es den ganzen Aufwand wert war. Sie sagt frei heraus, dass - wenn sie bei Shepards Wiederaufbau etwas mitzureden gehabt hätte - ihm / ihr einen Kontrollchip eingesetzt hätte. Sie zweifelt nicht an Shepards Fähigkeiten, wohl aber an seinen / ihren Beweggründen, und dass der Unbekannte ein enormes Risiko auf sich genommen habe. Zuletzt wimmelt sie den Commander ab, indem sie anmerkt, dass sie nicht auf der Suche nach Freunden sei. Freedom's Progress Auf der ersten Mission, die Kolonie Freedom's Progress zu untersuchen, gehört Miranda wie auch Jacob zu Shepards Squad. Die Kolonie wurde jüngst überfallen und der Unbekannte schickt die drei dorthin, um Hinweise über den Verbleib der Kolonisten und über die Identität der Entführer nachzugehen. Als man zuletzt den einzigen Überlebenden, einen Quarianer namens Veetor'Nara findet, erhält Shepard den Beweis, dass es sich bei den Entführern um die mysteriösen Kollektoren handelt. Normandy Sobald man die Mission abgeschlossen hat, bekommt Shepard vom Unbekannten einige Dossiers ausgehändigt und den verbesserten Nachbau der SSV Normandy zur Verfügung gestellt. Miranda klärt Shepard über die wichtigsten Neuerungen des Nachbaus auf und empfiehlt, als erstes den Professor zu rekrutieren, damit das Tech-Labor benutzt werden kann. 300px|leftMiranda agiert im gesamten ME 2 als Shepards Stellvertreterin und ist stets in ihrem Offiziersbüro auf Deck 3 zu finden. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, Shepard zu überwachen und nach jeder Mission einen Bericht an den Unbekannten abzuliefern, dem sie völlig loyal ergeben ist. Darüber hinaus kümmert sie sich um alle organisatorischen Belange, die Shepards Team betreffen. Mit der Zeit kann man Miranda besser kennenlernen und sie erzählt recht früh von sich. Dabei erklärt sie Shepard, dass sie umfassend genetisch modifiziert wurde. Ihr Vater habe dabei sein eigenes Gewebe geklont und entsprechende "Optimierungen" durchgeführt. Ihre Biotik und Intelligenz liegen weit über dem menschlichen Durchschnitt, ihre Wunden heilen schneller und sie wird etwa anderthalbmal so alt wie ein normaler Mensch. Selbst ihr Aussehen sei eine Folge der Modifizierung. Deshalb überträgt ihr der Unbekannte die anspruchsvollsten Aufgaben. Auf der einen Seite scheint sie ihre Überlegenheit zu genießen, doch wenn man etwas genauer nachfragt (nachdem man sich mit ihr etwas angefreundet hat) stellt sich heraus, dass die Veränderungen, die ihr größenwahnsinniger Vater an ihr vorgenommen hatte, verabscheut, da alle ihre Fähigkeiten ihrer Meinung nach gekauft seien und nicht erarbeitet. Deshalb stellt sie harte, beinahe unmenschliche Anforderungen an sich und verlangt von sich, besser und perfekter zu sein, als jeder Mensch und kann sich keinen Fehler verzeihen. Upgrades Schon früh im Spiel kann man sie fragen, ob sie Ideen hat, um Schiff oder Crew im Kampf gegen die Kollektoren zu unterstützen. Daraufhin optimiert sie den Planetenscanner, mit dem das Schiff ausgestattet ist, zur effektiveren Auffindung wertvoller Ressourcen. Loyalität Mirandas Loyalitätsmission besteht darin, ihr dabei zu helfen ihre Schwester Oriana vor ihrem Vater in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oriana wurde durch den Vater unter genau den selben Voraussetzungen verändert und erzogen, wie Miranda vor ihr. Sie sollte, nachdem Miranda zu Cerberus gegangen war, deren Platz einnehmen. Da Miranda es nicht erträgt, dass Oriana das gleiche durchmachen sollte wie sie, versteckt sie ihre Schwester seit Jahren vor ihm und hat sie bei einer Pflegefamilie untergebracht. Sie tut das, weil sie ihre Schwester sehr liebt und ihr ein normales Leben ermöglichen will, ohne den Druck ihres despotischen Vaters. Oriana lebt mit ihrer Familie auf Illium und Miranda hat immer ein Auge auf ihre Schwester. Nun hat sich die Situation dahingehend verändert, dass Miranda glaubt, dass ihr Vater herausgefunden hat, wo Oriana nun lebt und sie zurückholen will. Deshalb organisiert sie eine Umsiedlung, die sie selbst mit Shepards Hilfe diskret überwachen will, ohne dass die Familie etwas davon mitbekommt. Auf Illium angekommen trifft man zuallererst Mirandas Kontakt, eine Asari namens Lanteia, in der Bar Eternity. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass Miranda noch eine weitere Hilfe hat, ihren besten Freund ihrer Kindheit, Niket, der die Aktion durchführen sollte. right|200px|Eclipse-Söldner sollen Miranda von ihrer Schwester fernhaltenDarüber hinaus hat sich die Lage verkompliziert: es sind Söldner der Eclipse vor Ort, die anscheinend von Mirandas Vater angeheuert worden waren, Oriana zurück zu holen. In der ersten Konfrontation mit den Söldnern stellt sich eine weitere Überraschung heraus: Shepard war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass Oriana Mirandas Zwillingsschwester ist und freiwillig ihren Vater verlassen hatte. Doch in Wahrheit liegen zwischen Orianas und Mirandas "Geburt" mehr als zehn Jahre. Miranda hatte Oriana also entführt, als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, und das hatte sie Shepard vorenthalten. left|250px|Niket und Enyala Nichtsdestotrotz muss Oriana vor einer weiteren (gewaltsamen) Entführung bewahrt werden und sie beeilen sich, um Niket einzuholen. Dabei werden sie von zahlreichen Eclipsesöldnern immer wieder aufgehalten. Zuletzt stellt Miranda zu ihrem Entsetzen fest, dass ihr Freund Niket sie offenbar verraten und die Seiten gewechselt hat und nun für ihren Vater arbeitet, der ihm sehr viel Geld dafür geboten hatte. Als Miranda ihn damit konfrontiert, begründet er seine Entscheidung damit, dass er immer arm gewesen sei, und es nicht Mirandas Recht sei, den Reichtum ihrer Familie ihrer kleinen Schwester vorzuenthalten. Er bezeichnet Miranda als scheinheilig, da sie sich seiner Meinung nach nur an ihrem Vater rächen wollte. Shepard kann die Konfrontation soweit beeinflussen, dass Niket sich letztendlich doch dafür entscheidet Miranda zu helfen. Allerdings ist Miranda über seinen Verrat dermaßen enttäuscht, dass sie Niket als das "letzte lose Ende" erschießen will, weil sie ihm nicht mehr vertraut. Orianas_Abreise.png|Miranda überwacht Orianas Abreise aus der Ferne. Orianas Abreise 2.png|Nachdem Shepard Miranda etwas überreden mußte, nimmt sie all ihren Mut zusammen... Orianas Abreise 3.png|... und stellt sich ihrer Schwester vor. Sollte Shepard genügend Vorbildlichkeitspunkte haben, kann er / sie Miranda davon abbringen. Miranda sagt dann nur, dass sie Niket nie mehr wiedersehen will. Dann allerdings wird Niket von Enyala, dem Captain der Eclipse, getötet, die ihm in den Rücken schießt. Anschließend kommt es zum letzten Kampf, ehe endlich Oriana und ihre Familie in Sicherheit sind. Miranda will es dabei bewenden lassen, deren Abreise aus der Ferne zu überwachen, ohne sich zu zeigen. Man kann sie allerdings auch dazu überreden, ein paar Worte mit ihrer geliebten Schwester zu wechseln. Nachdem man sowohl Mirandas als auch Jacks Loyalitätsmission erledigt hat, kommt es im Besprechungsraum zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden. Dieser kann mit genügend Vorbildlichkeits-/ Abtrünnigkeitspunkten zur beiderseitigen Zufriedenheit auf "nach der Mission" vertagt werden. Sollte die Gesinnung Shepards nicht hoch genug sein, muss man sich für eine Partei entscheiden. Die andere Seite verliert die Loyalität gegenüber Shepard und kann nur mit sehr viel Rufpunkten zurück erlangt werden. Cerberus Ihre Loyalität dem Unbekannten gegenüber beginnt nach und nach zu bröckeln, je länger sie mit Shepard zusammenarbeitet. In einem persönlichen Gespräch gibt sie offen zu, dass Cerberus ständig ethische Grenzen überschreitet. Doch der Unbekannte hat sie gefördert und überlässt ihr alle Mittel, die sie braucht, sodass sie lange Zeit nur darin eine Möglichkeit sah, die Größe zu erlangen, die sie von sich selbst erwartet. Sie zieht in diesem Zusammenhang einen Vergleich zu Mordin und der STG. Sie ist deprimiert, dass sie Shepard letztendlich nicht das Wasser reichen kann, dass sie keine Anführerin wie er / sie sei. Shepard kann ihr darauf tröstend antworten, dass sie nichts und niemanden bräuchte, auch nicht ihre besonderen Gene, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie ein wertvoller Mensch ist. Auch wenn sie das nicht völlig überzeugt, ist sie dankbar für die Bemerkung. Sollte man Miranda im allerletzten Squad haben, bevor man gegen den Menschen-Reaper kämpft, teilt sie dem Unbekannten kurzerhand ihre Kündigung mit, als dieser vorschlägt, die Basis der Kollektoren mitsamt deren Technologie aufzubewahren, anstatt wie ursprünglich angeordnet zu zerstören, und unterbricht den Funkkontakt. Romanze Mit einem männlichen Shepard hat man die Möglichkeit eine Romanze mit Miranda zu beginnen. Dazu muss man die Loyalitätsmission erfüllt haben und weiter ihre Freundschaft pflegen. Über die weitere Romanze gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Nachdem man den Befehl zum Durchstoßen des Omega 4-Portals gegeben hat, wird Shepard von Miranda am Fahrstuhl abgefangen. Sie flüstert ihm zu, dass sie den Maschinenraum hat räumen lassen und dass sie sich dort treffen werden. Auch beim Treffen wird nicht viel geredet und die Beiden haben bis zur Ankunft beim Omega 4-Portal eine Menge Spaß zusammen. Mass Effect 3 Dossier Sollte Miranda die Selbstmordmission überlebt haben, kontaktiert sie Shepard in der Anfangsphase des Spieles über E-Mail auf der Normandy. Sie bittet um ein Treffen auf der Citadel und wartet in der Andockbucht auf Shepard. E-Mail: Treffen auf der Citadel Citadel Andockbucht D24 Miranda hat mitbekommen, dass Shepard monatelang in Allianzgewahrsam gewesen ist. Sie wundert sich, dass er / sie vor kein Militärgericht gekommen ist. Es tut ihr sehr leid, was mit der Erde geschieht und dass niemand auf Shepards Warnungen gehört hat. Hatte man in left|250px|Wiederaufnahme der Romanze in Landebucht D24 Mass Effect 2 eine Romanze mit Miranda, kann man diese hier fortsetzen. Als Shepard wissen will, was sie hergeführt hat, erzählt sie, dass ihre Schwester Oriana verschwunden ist. Miranda ist sich sicher, dass ihr Vater dahinter steckt und hat bereits eine Vermutung, was geschehen ist. Sie schlägt Hilfe von Shepard aus und meint, sie müsse die Sache vorerst alleine klären. Als Shepard wissen will, wie es ihr in den letzten Monaten ergangen ist, erklärt sie, dass es wesentlich romantischer klingt, ein Flüchtling zu sein, als es tatsächlich ist. Was den Unbekannten betrifft, meint sie, dass er nur ungern zurückgewiesen wird und er nun „das Problem eindämmen müsse“. Sie vermutet, dass das bedeutet, dass nun Cerberus hinter ihr her sein wird. Shepard meint, dass sie auf der Citadel nur schwerlich Spuren von Cerberus oder Oriana finden wird. Miranda erklärt, dass ihr noch manche einen Gefallen schulden und irgendjemand hat einen Anhaltspunkt für sie, was Oriana betrifft. Als Shepard ihr zum Abschied sagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein soll, erwidert sie in ihrer typischen knappen, zickigen Art, dass sie nichts versprechen kann und geht. Botschaften Das zweite Treffen findet nach Donnel Udinas Putschversuch über ein Holo-Terminal im Spectre-Büro statt. Ein persönliches Treffen sei angesichts der derzeitigen Situation zu gefährlich. Miranda hat weitere Informationen über ihre Schwester Oriana. Sie weiß zwar noch nicht wo sie sich aufhält, aber dass ihr Vater mit Sicherheit involviert ist. Außerdem scheint es, als arbeite Mirandas Vater nun für den Unbekannten. Noch ist zwar nicht klar in welchem Umfang, aber es scheint "etwas Großes" zu sein. Miranda schwört, dass sie ihren Vater töten wird, falls Oriana etwas zustoßen sollte. Miranda sagt außerdem, dass sie von Cerberus-Attentätern gejagt wird. Außerdem ist sie davon überzeugt, dass sie ihren Vater allein aufhalten kann bzw. sogar muss. Präsidiumsunterhaus Das dritte Treffen findet in einem Apartment im Präsidiumsunterhaus statt. Miranda bittet um Zugriff auf Allianzressourcen, welche man ihr letztendlich auch gewähren kann. Im Gespräch äußert Miranda, dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lastet. Sie erinnert Shepard, dass sie ihm / ihr während des Lazarus Projektes einen Kontrollchip einsetzen lassen wollte, was jedoch vom Unbekanntenright|250px|Mirandas im Appartment bei Treffen Nr. 3 verhindert wurde, denn dieser wollte Shepard vollkommen unverändert zurückholen. Miranda fühlte sich, so erzählt sie, während des Lazarus Projektes blind. Noch niemals zuvor war sie an einer Operation mit so vielen "Black Boxes" beteiligt gewesen. Shepard ist darüber jedoch nicht erbost. Er / Sie kann Miranda sogar verstehen, da er / sie für sie ein völlig Fremder war. Letztlich bedankt er / sie sich bei Miranda, da sie ihm / ihr durch das Projekt den Rest seines / ihres Lebens ermöglicht hat. Hat man sich beim ersten Treffen für eine Wiederaufnahme einer Romanze entschieden, kann man diese hier fortsetzen. Horizon Auf Horizon trifft man Miranda erneut. Sie hat die Spur ihres Vaters bis zu einer Zuflucht für Menschenflüchtlinge zurückverfolgt. Hier deckt sie auf, dass unter der Leitung ihres Vaters an den Flüchtlingen grauenhafte Experimente zur Umwandlung in Husks durchgeführt werden. Im Eingangsbereich hat sie auf einem Terminal eine Nachricht für alle Neuankömmlinge eine Warnung hinterlassen, mit der Aufforderung sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Zudem hält sich Oriana ebenfalls in der Zuflucht auf. Auf einem weiteren Terminal kann Shepard auf einer Überwachungskamera sehen, dass der Attentäter Kai Leng ebenfalls hier ist und er / sie muss sich beeilen, um zu verhindern, dass die beiden aufeinandertreffen. Shepard kommt zu spät, allerdings hat Miranda die Konfrontation überlebt, doch Kai Leng ist fort. Beim finalen Zusammentreffen von Miranda, ihrem Vater, Shepard und seinen Begleitern nimmt Mirandas Vater Oriana als Geisel. Man hat hier mit genügend Rufpunkten die Möglichkeit einen Deal mit Henry Lawson auszuhandeln - sein Leben gegen das von Oriana. Nach kurzem Überlegen willigt er ein und lässt Oriana gehen. Miranda jedoch ist mit dem Deal nicht einverstanden und befördert ihren Vater mit einem biotischen Stoß durch die Glasscheibe und mehrere Meter in die Tiefe. Bei dem Sturz kommt Henry Lawson ums Leben. Zum Abschied erzählt sie, dass sie es noch geschafft hat den von Shepard gesuchten Kai Leng einen Sender anzuheften, mit welchem sich sein Signal verfolgen lässt. Die Schwestern beschließen, sich an einem geheimen Ort zu verstecken. Schafft Shepard es hier nicht Mirandas Vater zu überreden und schießt man in der nachfolgenden Sequenz nicht, wird Miranda selbst versuchen ihren Vater zu töten. Dieser schafft es jedoch einen Schuss auf sie abzufeuern, der sie tödlich verwundet. Während des Spielverlaufs von ME 2 und ME 3 gibt es mehrere Ereignisse die beeinflussen ob Miranda an dieser Stelle stirbt oder nicht. Folgende Punkte müssen erfüllt sein um Mirandas Überleben zu sichern: *Sie muss, am Ende ihrer Loyalitätsmission in ME 2, mit ihrer Schwester Oriana gesprochen haben. *Miranda sollte am Ende von ME 2 Loyal gewesen sein oder: :*Sollte sie nicht Loyal gewesen sein muss sie während ME 3, bei einem der ersten beiden Gespräche auf der Citadel, vor dem Attentäter Kai Leng gewarnt werden und/oder: :*Sollte sie Loyal gewesen sein aber nicht vor Kai Leng gewarnt worden sein darf ihr Shepard beim dritten Treffen auf der Citadel, während ME 3, nicht die von ihr erbetenen Allianzressourcen verwehren. :: War Miranda loyal, reicht es eine der beiden anderen Alternativ-Optionen zu wählen und sie entweder zu warnen oder ihr die Ressourcen zuzusichern. :: War Mirada nicht loyal, müssen die beiden anderen Optionen erfüllt werden. *War der männliche Shepard mit ihr während ME 2 in einer Romanze, darf er diese während des ersten Treffens auf der Citadel nicht beenden. *Shepard darf in ME 3 das dritte Treffen mit ihr auf der Citadel nicht verpassen. *Mirandas Vater muss überzeugt werden Oriana gehen zu lassen, oder von Shepard erschossen werden. Ist einer der Punkte nicht erfüllt ist ihr Tod in der Cerberus-Zuflucht unausweichlich. Wenn sie die Konfrontation mit ihrem Vater jedoch überlebt wird sie danach zum Kriegsaktivposten. London Kurz vor der letzten Offensive in London hat man noch einmal die Möglichkeit sich von ihr per Holo-Terminal zu verabschieden. Je nachdem ob man eine Romanze mit ihr hatte, oder nicht, verläuft das Gespräch etwas anders. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Waffenfertigkeiten *Schwere Pistolen *Maschinenpistolen Kräfte Cerberus-Offizier |game=ME3 |barrier=725 |health=725 }} Nachdem die Geheimnisvolle Person keine Probleme mehr macht, lädt Shepard Miranda in seine Wohnung ein. Miranda ist erschrocken, dass ihr Lieblingssushiladen geschlossen hat. Sie verdächtigt Shepard und er erzählt, was passiert ist. Miranda meint daraufhin, dass der Klon wohl so wie Shepard Fische hasst. Sie hat auch davon gehört, dass in letzter Zeit in den Medien viel über Shepard diskutiert würde. Shepard erwähnt, dass seine Komm gehackt wurde und das haben die Nachrichten ausgenutzt. Miranda erzählt auch von Maya Brooks, sie kannte sie unter einem anderen Pseudonym. Letztendlich fragt sich Miranda, ob wohl der richtige Shepard vor ihr steht. Shepard erwidert, dass nur er noch übrig sei und ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als das zu akzeptieren. Beim nächsten Treffen im Silver Coast Casino meint Miranda, dass ihr bewusst geworden ist, dass sie Probleme hat "normal" zu sein. ... Galerie 659px-Miranda in Black.png|Mirandas alternatives Outfit Trivia *In dem Mass Effect 2 DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker hat man über eines der Terminals Zugriff auf das vom Shadow Broker angelegte Dossier: Miranda Lawson. Dort ist unter anderem zu erfahren, dass Miranda, vermutlich aufgrund ihrer genetischen Verbesserungen, nicht die Möglichkeit hat Kinder zu bekommen bzw. schwanger zu werden. Sie ist außerdem in einer Partnerbörse angemeldet. *Wenn man Miranda mit in die Shadow Broker-Basis mitnimmt, wird der Shadow Broker sagen, dass Cerberus ohne sie nicht funktionieren würde. *Sie sagt, dass sie durch ihre ganzen Erweiterungen so etwas wie "einzigartig" ist. *Miranda Lawson wird von Yvonne Strahovski verkörpert und im englischen in ME2 und ME3 synchronisiert. *Miranda hatte in ihrer Vergangenheit eine Beziehung mit Jacob Taylor. Squadmitglieder en:Miranda Lawson fr:Miranda Lawson pl:Miranda Lawson ru:Миранда Лоусон es:Miranda Lawson uk:Міранда Лоусон cs:Miranda Lawsonová Kategorie:Personen (Galaxy) Kategorie:Personen (Erlösung) Kategorie:Personen (Foundation) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 3) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cerberus Kategorie:Ex-Cerberus Kategorie:Kriegsaktivposten